Say Goodbye
by FullOfBlues13
Summary: ...& When he finally realize it, she was no longer there ...& When she finally realize it, he had given up trying. *UPDATED*
1. Prelude

**Say Goodbye; Prelude**

_"I think we're getting nowhere."_

Those few words, though it was just another small string of words, it stabbed him deeply to his cold heart. She never said it before, but he knew she would say it _too_ soon. And he didn't want that to happen _now_, just yet.

Why, why she didn't tell him before the lies that _lie_ in her eyes?

_"Don't you think so?"_

He accepted the fact. Down to his torn soul, he knew that she won't be there anymore for him. He accepted the fact that they are _not_ fated to be together anymore, like the old fairytales about him and her.

Burying his face underneath the soft pillow, he served his sorrows with painful tears in the gloomy darkness. Reminding himself that the sadness he felt now and then was unbearable, he decided to _run away_. And start a new life ahead without her.

He finally gave up and admitted defeat, once and for all.


	2. Concerto 1: All Because Of You

**Say Goodbye**

**Concerto l: All Because of You**

… _And now I'm here all alone_

_Wondering what I've done so wrong_

_Watching my whole life before my eyes_

_And feeling the world crush down on me._

_Can you see what pain you've caused?_

_Can you see I'm suffering…_

_**©Painful Memories, Laurie Price**_

_**(18 August, 3.00 pm)**_

"Kaho-chan!" He shouted gaily, banging the balcony door loudly before him. He ran to her happily, thinking that she might be smiling at him, the least thing he could think about. Or even looked forward to see him.

The crimson-haired violinist was taken aback, and turned behind. She twitched her lips, giving a bad mimic on her fair face. He was _not_ the one that she hoped to see; in fact, it was another person altogether. She rolled her golden eyes and sighed loudly.

"Ah, senpai. It's you. I thought you have practices today, if I _recalled_ correctly." He stopped running entirely and stood still like a damned, cursed statue. Nevertheless, he was too surprised and puzzled at her reaction. _Whoa._

He figured that out; something was wrong with her today. It was not just about her unusual sort of words she uttered seconds ago. Her voice, it was so cold and unhappy. Hino Kahoko that he always used to know and talk to was completely different today. He tried to catch a glimpse of her face, but it was just too painful to look at. Unpleasant he could conclude.

The long pause continued between them, like an eye-to-eye battle. Kazuki Hihara gave up and cleared his dry throat, forcing himself to make a plastic smile at her and looked up, tried to avoid her facial expression. "I – I need a break too. I find my peaceful time here to relax a bit, like everyone else. What are you doing up here anyway?" Hino continuously gave him a very stern look, which made him, looked down on the floor again.

Kazuki bit lower lips, realizing he just said something a bit foolish, to his assumption. _Duh, what else she needed to go up here for if not for relaxing minds?_ Feeling a little down each tick of minutes, he forced himself to start a conversation again. He scratched his green hair.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to-" Before he could actually finish, Hino gave him a quick wry smile and simple answered, "Never mind. It's okay." She then faced to the surrounding of the Academy compound again.

The soft August breeze blew her gorgeous hair, causing Kazuki felt uneasy a little for she was just too adorable to look at in any way. Not even the Mona-Lisa painting can stop her from being famous for her pure beauty. _My God. Isn't she just so damn pretty? _He could feel sweats in his hands. "So… are you okay today, Kaho-chan?"

"Yeah. Why?" She replied, still looking at the surrounding.

"Well, something tells me you're not. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm okay, nothing's wrong with me." _Bad move Kazuki. Very. Bad. Move._

"I –" Kazuki continued when Hino furiously shouted out loud and clenched her fist tightly. "When I said I'm okay, means I'm okay! Get it?!"

Long pause. Kazuki was totally at a loss of words. Much to his surprise, he never knew a girl; a real soft-spoken girl like Hino could get that mad. He seriously thought that his questions did not bring any offence at all; it was just some simple ones. His hands shook in despair. "Well, I'm _absolutely_ sorry for being a moron busybody today. All I want to do is to be a good boyfriend."

"-And you've done your part, thank you very much. Well, at least." She finally softened her harsh words and reached out for her red violin case. He just looked at her emptily, as if he never knew her before.

Hino walked past him and said rather an insincere sorry before continued her pace. Standing alone awkwardly, he moaned over his bad day. He knew, the apology was said only to cheer him up, which hurt him more. Whatever happened today, there must be a reason.

Reason that he might not know. Or he didn't realize it. He acted cool towards, however.

He laid himself down on one of the benches at the rooftop, looking through the white clouds at the light-blue sky. He could feel the slow breeze was easing his pain inside the chest, way better than the pills.

Recalling how their progress goes on in their relationship, they actually had been dating for six months now. The first kiss at the park, witnessed by the innocent sunset had bonded them together immediately after that. Seemed like only yesterday it happened, he thought.

He settled himself down. He smiled widely, till his eyes couldn't carry a sight anymore.

* * *

"She will come. No, she will not come. Oh yes, she will come. No, no she will not come…"

His heart could not stop pounding for fear as his legs kept shaking horrendously unstoppable. Afraid of rejection and being dumped from the drop dead gorgeous violinist, he was adjusting his dark blue denim and black shirt every single minute. He fidgeted so much that the table he sat on followed his feelings too.

Every pair of eyes that came across him could not help looking weirdly or giving him a very sarcastic smile at him. God knows what he would do next; running a circus perhaps? And then he realized. He did not bring a present. _What, no pressie?! I'm a dead meat. Geez._ _Kaho-chan is so sure going to get on me today._

"New to the café eh? Welcome to Hanamaru, where the best desserts are served in town. Anything on the menu catches your attention?" Kazuki jumped a little with a bump on his head, surprised the waiter was asking him suddenly. "Ah… ah… ah… I – I – I need help! I'm scared!"

The waiter just giggled softly looking at his attitude. "Yes? Are you… waiting for somebody special? You do look a bit… ehm, frightened?"

"Yes. Hey, how did you know that?!" Kazuki asked in a very surprised tone.

"A piece of experience, as I called it myself. Is this your first time meeting a girl on a date?"

"Privately you mean? You can say that. I'm just… scared she might reject me."

Trying too hard not to laugh, the waiter eventually did laugh out loud. Kazuki, who seldom pissed off lost his temper today. "What's so funny? Fear of rejection, come on! I'm serious!"

"Sorry, I don't mean to. I acted the same way as you did today last time. That's why."

"Really? You do? You mean… it's a natural behaviour?"

"Yes…-" Kazuki said quickly, "-Hihara. You can call me that."

"Hihara. Right. How can you be so sure she will reject you?"

"Things won't be the same after the confession of my true feelings, right?"

"Come on!" The waiter said loudly, tickled by his remark. "Be a sport, boy! This is 21st century. Just don't make it too over or be a geek in front of her, okay?"

"I – get it. All right. Any inspiring words?" Kazuki finally controlled his fright and looked over the menu. The waiter tapped his right feet and thinking what words could console his customer.

"Be yourself. It's a lame advice, but I can assure you. She will like you the way you are. Don't worry; everything's going to be all right. Did you ever dress up as an emo or a street punk?"

"No, that is SO not my type of dressing."

"That's a good thing to hear." Kazuki's depressed tone transferred to his own old happy one again. "Thanks a lot. You save my day. Oh yes, I would love a glass of iced lemon tea."

"No probs. I'll be here in no time."

"Sure. Take your time."

The waiter disappeared inside the café, as Kazuki preferred outdoor seats. When he turned his head around to check out her presence, his jaw dropped entirely. He was stunned, looking at a slender figure six feets away from him. _Oh my._

It was _her_. Hino Kahoko, dressed elegantly in a deep red strapless dress with a new brand of black Gucci 3-inch high heels. As if Gisele Bündchen had invited herself to the café, her usual struts completed her whole charisma.

And again, she became the centre of attention. Kazuki could feel his palms were sweating. He was gulping at every single walk she made. His heartbeat began to beat fast again, as if it was burning hot to welcome her. Slowly, he lifted up his hands and waved. "Kaho-chan!"

Hino smiled widely and waved back at him. He offered her a seat just opposite of his. The same waiter who helped Kazuki earlier came back in to give his order on the tray. "Here's your order." He handed Hino a menu. "Welcome to Hanamaru Café. May I take your order?"

As she flipped through, the waiter observed her. He smiled and gave Kazuki an impressed look on his face. Kazuki just smiled at him, continued his gaze at Hino. His best dream, better than the night ones. "Oh yes. A slice of chocolate cake with sugar frosting and a cup of hot chocolate mocha." The gentle waiter lifted his left eyebrow. "Sorry. I'm hungry." Hino smiled shyly.

_Gorgeous smile. Wish it had been for me,_ Kazuki thought. "Your order will be here in no time. How about you, Hihara?"

"Hmm… one Secret Recipe 3 in 1 ice cream."

"Very well." The waiter left them and trapped Kazuki and Hino in a long pause.

Kazuki was still in his star-struck shock, nevertheless speechless to Hino. He did not mean any offence, but she looked absolutely prettier than he always see her with her brown school clothes in Seisou Academy. How he wished that Hino would just the one chance to dress in white school clothes next time!

To his surprise, he spoke out loud. "You – look pretty today."

"Thank you, senpai. I hope my outfit won't make you feel weird." Hino replied, blushing deeply. Kazuki smiled and started thinking what to say next.

"No, no! It's okay. Well, uh… how are you?"

"Fine." She looked down at her shoes as she spoke. "Just… tired a bit."

"Oh? Why is that?" Hihara sipped his untouched lemon tea. Hino sighed.

"The competition tires me sometimes. I just wish… I'm not in before. Look at Tsukimori-kun or even Shimiizu. They're _so_ into the competition. Stressing, I can say. But overall, it's okay."

"Ah…" He could not continue as the waiter came into the scene again with their orders.

The waiter gave him a last good luck look before pursued his way to a nearby table to take orders. They were left alone again, both party enjoying their food.

Somehow, Kazuki could not resist on seeing her bright facial expression for a long time before Hino actually realized it later on, looked up and took a glance back on him. He would give her the gentlest smile he could make and blushed deeply when she was not looking.

Whether he imagined it or not, Hino _was_ blushing too.

"Senpai... –are you okay?!" Just when Hino tried to finish her words, Kazuki suddenly was choking on his iced lemon tea, surprised at Hino's unfinished question. Hino ran to him and tapped his back chest rather violently, as if something hard stuck in his throat.

"Sorry senpai. Are you okay?" He could feel her concern. Did she not look so worried?

"No, I'm fine! I'm fine… Just a little surprised. What were you saying just now?"

"Oh well…-" She walked back to her seat and continued, "- I was wondering; do you mind if we walk together at the park after this? I have, well, something to tell you."

He asked himself for a while. Well, that was the _most_ exact right time to confess his true feelings. At the park, watching the sunset if they have a chance. _Romantic choice indeed_. He wondered again what is so urgent until Hino have to talk to him privately at the park. Is she going to say something that might hurt him? _Just do damn it!_

Clueless but he then answered her. "Okay then."

"Thanks senpai." Hino smiled again and resumed with her meal.

They continued enjoying their food and Kazuki paid the bills a while later. They did not talk much during their walk to the park, making both of them felt awkward to each other and finding words to voice out. Kazuki swore himself to himself that it was much against his will to hold Hino's soft hands. She did not seem mind at all; and he smiled secretly.

They could hear the big clock stroked five from the nearby town. They took a seat beside each other on a bench behind the fountain at the centre of the park. Both of them spoke at the same time. "I -"

They stopped and laughed a little. "You go first, Kaho-chan."

"No, senpai. You go first."

Refused to give up, he exclaimed with a smirk on his face. "Ladies' first, Kaho-chan."

"O-kay then. I have a con… fession to make." Tangling her pale hands, she controlled her gentle words, trying to be calm and not fidget too much as usual.

Kazuki could feel he was shivering with fear. _What now?_ "I'm listening."

"I… I… uh…"

Instead of continuing her words, she dropped a tear on her palm. "Kaho, why are you crying? Something's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Kazuki asked, holding her shoulders gently. "No, not at all." She replied as she continued her sobs. "He… Azuma-san… He asked me yesterday to be his."

Kazuki heartbeat went faster each second, for the third time of the day. His hands were trembling, either with fear or anger. Hiding his confusion, he asked her again. "So, what's wrong?"

"I rejected him." Somehow, Kazuki felt _relieved_. _I'm so sorry, Yunoki._

"So what is the reason you rejected him? Golden boy of the school, every girl's dream boy."

"I said I have someone already." _Thud_.

He could feel his heart fell down to his stomach. He wondered who the lucky guy is. Ryotarou? Tsukimori? "Congratulations! Then, why are you crying?"

"I'm scared that if I confess to him, everything will change!"

Her last statement began to draw a sorrow face in her eyes. He lost to a guy that he might don't even know. And Hino was so madly in love with him! Maybe this boy is the one who Hino kept on writing on her diary all pages long. He even lost his chance to confess his plain truth about his feelings. Tough, but it was a fair and square battle. _Forget it Kazuki. No chance. Give up, zip it off._

"So… who is the lucky one?" Kazuki forced herself to ask her after Hino finished wiping her watery face with a hankie. Hino looked up at him, straight into his gentleman's gaze. "You know him very well, Kazuki Hihara…"

5.30pm. Mixing with his confusion for this was _actually_ the first time Hino said his real name, the cupid had done its job well. Giving him an obvious answer that his rough eyes could not see through, she placed a kiss on his lips and whispered to him later. "It's you."

He could not believe his ears. It was indeed him, Kazuki Hihara who actually won her heart. Of all thousands of guys who would love to reach out their hands for her love, he got there before anyone. He did not even have to try, the girl comes to him. How is that even possible?

Through the silence, he could see her most beautiful smile ever. I t was so pure, true and loving. He knew from that time, no more words to be said to tell her he loves her too, for he had fell for her too. He hugged her tightly in his arms, as the fountain started to splash the water of joy and miracle.

Witnessed by the mother of sunset, they felt like the world were clapping their hands too.

"Thanks Hino. Thank you for telling me."

"I love you… Kazuki."

"I love you too, Hino…Kahoko."

* * *

Ting…Ting… Ting… Ting…

The Academy grand clock stroked four times. He woke up with a soft yawn. He sat up and recalled what happened earlier. He massaged his head and blinked a few times before he got up. He walked to the exit and took a last glance around.

Then, he was stucked with un-expectations again.

The blue violin case might have or even be the answer Hino's drastic change in behaviour today. Unwilling to admit it was Tsukimori's, he felt as if a bucket of cold water just fell onto him. He clenched his fists tightly. Jealousy? Maybe, who knows?

His personal _rival_, as he called it had been practicing duet with Hino since forever. He asked himself; are there too many duet pieces just for violin? For some reasons, he couldn't help thinking that they might be _more_ than just a _duet_. He thought no more, and dropped the subject off. Still… did Hino not complain that she _is_ completely tired of playing the violin everyday?

Is Hino really in love with him again, as she ever did six months ago?


	3. Concerto 2: Haunted By Desire

**Say Goodbye**

**Concerto ll: Haunted By Desire**

… _Between us_

_There are bridges of words_

_Your eyes could never burn_

_It isn't through_

_A lack of desire_

_To set up what is a fire_

_But where lips touch_

_And hands meet_

_Can never hope to reach…_

_**©Ways of Love, Chung Yee Chong**_

_**(18 August, 4.30 pm)**_

_Close shave. Creepy sight. Wow, all in one go._ All Hino could think now is to go _there_. She clicked the red button on the bus, stopping at Hanamaru Café. She walked out from the bus and crossed the road as the bus stopped at the opposite road.

She could feel her handbag vibrated loudly. She took her cell phone out and answered it in a total formal way. "Hello, Hino speaking. Who's there?"

_"Hey! It's me, Kazuki."_

_No, not __him__ again. _"Yes, anything bothers you senpai?" _Keep it calm, Hino._

_"Nothing. Just checking up on you, I guess."_ She could hear a chuckle over the phone.

She snorted in a very low voice. "Look here senpai. I'm very sorry about just now."

_"It's okay. I'm fine now. Take care now, daisuki!"_ He hung up before she could think of anything to say. Hino sighed.

Before putting her cell phone away, she clicked on Tsukimori's latest message for her. _**Please wait for me at the café at 4.45 pm. Be there earlier, baby.**_ She blinked twice and could feel a sense of guilt overshadowed her. She bit her lips and locked her Samsung phone.

And then she remembered. "Oh God." Tsukimori carelessly left his violin case at the balcony. _Just thank God senpai didn't said a single word about it!_, she thought with a sigh of relief. She found a vacant seat outside the café, fearing that there might be other Seiso Academy students saw her and Tsukimori went out together, alone.

That could cost them a high risk in rumours going around the school, knowing that Kazuki is very well-known for his sweet nature. Or worse, hot gossips or even being the _headline_ of the monthly edition of the Academy's bulletin.

"Come on Tsukimori! What's taking you so long?" Hino said in a very insecure tone as she was adjusting her clothes and had a quick look at her school shoes. Suddenly, she could feel a pair of warm hands wrapped around her neck. She could feel _it_, his love.

She turned back and smiled. She hugged him, and Tsukimori replied with a kiss on her head. Scent of his perfume, felt so good and _sensual_. He was too _seductive_ to be pushed away, yet too _cold_ to approach. She did not care; she placed a very special place in his heart.

_Sorry senpai… I don't want to do this either. Sorry._

She felt tears in her eyes, down beneath her smile.

* * *

"I'm home!" He opened his sport shoes and took out a pair of blue slippers from the shoe racks. Placing his sport shoes neatly in the shoe racks, Haruki Hihara, an older sibling of Hihara family switched on the light. _That's strange._

He looked around astonishingly for the house was unusually quiet and somber. Sensing there was something wrong, he shouted once again with a louder voice. "Kazuki, I'm home!" He dropped his sports bag on the leather sofa in the main living room and ran upstairs.

Still no sign of Kazuki anywhere. He switched on the light of Kazuki's bedroom. Empty. _Where had he gone to?_ Haruki started to get worried. He shouted again his name for a few times. "Kazuki! Where are you?"

He searched everywhere up and down of the house, still no response were received from his younger brother. He panicked, thinking that he might not even reach home yet. _Come on Kazuki, show up your face!_ He hoped for the last place he would search: the garden.

He ran to the garden and with the help of nearby street lights, he could see a figure was sitting quietly near the fishpond. It was Kazuki then. He sighed a relief and nudged him. His face was too solemn to show that he was happy to find his brother. "Kazuki! There you are! Where have you been? Just thank God I didn't die in the middle of your search! Why you…-"

He stopped nagging him. Not because Kazuki was not paying attention, but he could hear low sobs from his younger brother. He quickly changed his old brotherly tone again. "What happened? Are you sick?"

He could see his brother was _completely_ in a bad condition indeed. Haruki sensed Kazuki's feelings – low-spirited and disappointed. Red, swollen eyes from crying too much. Moreover, he looked flustered as his cheeks had gone redder than ever. Good enough to describe his brother's situation.

Kazuki murmured something that Haruki could hardly hear. "I can't hear you."

"I… am okay." Kazuki muffled louder, still sobbing silently.

"No lying here aniki. You're not okay. You're getting symptoms of heavy fever."

"No, no, no. Stress out, that's all."

"Come on Kazuki. Be serious for once. Don't bluff. Is this about somebody that I know?"

Long pause. Kazuki nodded his head slowly and answered, "Yes."

"Go on." Haruki sat next to him, trying to comfort him by patting his head helplessly.

"Haruki. Is there any day that you have a big problem in love before?"

"Everybody _does_ have a day like that. Don't worry; it's not wrong to cry sometimes. But why are you crying like that? Did she broke – " Kazuki shook his head. "Then?"

"It's about Hino. She sorts of… misunderstands my concern towards her today. I seriously think that _she_ thought I'm driving her crazy with questions like a psycho maniac. And why does that thing happen?"

"Did you ask her sensitive questions that might hurt her?"

"I know how to treat a girl, brother. I just happened to ask her how her day is. That's all."

"Aish…" Haruki scratched his head off. He never knows that Hino is a very sensitive person before. All he know was she is a very soft-spoken girl. _How this thing could even happened?_

"Brother, is it so wrong to be a good boyfriend? Am I the one who should be blamed?"

"Err… no."

Haruki heard all complaints in silence, thinking about what to say to his brother again. He is not the _exact_ person who could give people good advices at hard times. Usually, his girl classmates are the one who could bomb people with words of wisdoms and lovey-dovey quotes. Talking love bible, he could conclude.

"Well… maybe she just needs her own private zone. Is that matter, lack of private affairs?"

"Seriously, I don't know about that matter. Maybe you're right. But that's not all."

"Okay… continue your story. Kazuki, since when do you carry such a big deal in love?"

Kazuki cleared his throat and said in a very bitter tone this time. "Haruki, I think she's playing on me. Or worse, _cheating_."

CHEATING? Haruki could feel his nerves. "Kazuki! Be serious, that's not a small matter!"

"No, of course not. Who said I'm not serious?"

"Fine. Did you ever see her hand-in-hand with another guy before? Come on; don't tell me it's just another instinct of yours?" Haruki punched his face. "Ouch! Don't hit me _that_ hard." Kazuki rubbed his face and replied roughly. "No! But I do have doubts. Instincts can be true too. Hello, I'm just a normal human."

"Superstitious, you mean." Haruki made a very serious face, which Kazuki felt so pissed whenever he made the facial expression. However, his voice never failed to be warmer. "Listen here Kazuki. Please do NOT think about negative things when you're in love. Remember; love can be a very tricky road for you to go on. Continue being negative; you'll trapped. Be positive; you'll survive and succeeded. Okay?"

He thought hard over his brother's words for a several minutes before he finally gave it in. "Emm, okay." His brother was right; after all, he and Hino had been only dating for the past six months. And it was not even about pleasure the whole time.

He still had more suspicions, but he decided to let it off first for now.

Kazuki gave his brother a smile. "I'm okay now. Thanks."

"That's my bro. For goodness' sake, go and wash your face. Doesn't it look terrible on you! Be a real man; you're 18 soon in a few months. I don't want my younger brother to turn into a damn slattern."

"You just love to tease people, don't you?"

"So what? You love to disturb people too." Haruki said as he went inside the house.

"Hey!"

Kazuki followed him inside, entering the house and made his way to the washroom. He could hear his brother shouting. "And lend me a hand later in the kitchen! I want to prepare dinner for us."

He made a last touch up on the face, wiping it and replied, "Coming!"

* * *

Another day of sin had gone away, replaced by another new one. Accompanied by the tears and shadow of the silent darkness, who knows when the 'light' will come back to bright up the world? Somehow, she could feel as if the death angel had come to steal her breath away.

The clock on the wall ticked twelve times. She dumped her face into the soft pillow.

She didn't remember when she actually started praying for His forgiveness. For her own foolish acts. For his naïve kindness that her rough eyes could not see. Her pillow was so damp and wet, showing that so may tears were shed just to prove how she regret her own life.

Weirdly, she _hates_ regrets.

Every night, she would cry to her sleepless sleep, thinking what she had done to herself, him and their already betrayed relationship. Like a bird with broken wings, she couldn't fly free anymore. She scared of the upcoming nights; she just cannot stand the nightmares.

She knew she was trapped for good. Still, she was hoping for a hopeless, far away miracle. She could sense the perfumes of death were sprinkled around Kazuki already. His unconditional love… was fading away.

Her unfaithfulness killed his love and faith towards her. Maybe he knew it, but he never voiced it all out. Shouldn't she the one who ought to receive the punishment? Why must Kazuki be the victim, the sacrifice? She could not answer the questions herself. Instead, she cried.

Deep darkness filled more into her room. Hino questioned herself: Tsukimori's lusty kiss or Hihara's smile to keep her alive? Someone has to be the loser, a prize that might even cost one's life.

Why, why this should be happening to her?

_"I love you, Kaho-chan!"_

_"Either him or me, Hino. Choices are in your hands. I'll be waiting…"_

Why?


	4. Concerto 3: The Power Of Seven plus Two

**Say Goodbye**

**Concerto lll: The Power of Seven + Two**

… _Thank you for the music_

_The songs I'm singing_

_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_

_Who can live without it_

_I ask all in honesty_

_What would life be without a song or dance_

_What are we_

_So I say thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me…_

_**©Thank You for The Music, a song by Abba**_

_**(25 August, 9.30 am)**_

Seiso Academy students were surprised and put their pens down as the announcement bell rang in the middle of their lessons.

_"Good morning. Attention to those who took part in the recent contours, you are required to gather at the main music hall to meet Kanazawa sensei and Ousaki immediately after this announcement were made. Thank you."_

Like always, the noise grew among all the students around the school. They started giving suggestions that there might be another contour going on after this. But, to do it _before_ the exams? **Impossible**. After all…

Without further instructions the former competitors gathered at the main music hall several minutes later. They looked at each other with confused eyes on their faces, as they could see Kanazawa and Ousaki crossed their arms, smiling at them.

"Greetings, everyone. So we all meet again here." Kanazawa greeted them with a smile, followed by Ousaki. "Hello, nice to meet you all again."

Azuma Yunoki, a good friend of Kazuki asked instantly, ignoring the teachers. "So, what is so urgent that sensei called us out in the middle of our lesson?"

"Ah. About that young man –" Kanazawa said as he eyed him with a strong expression. "I'll Ousaki handle that. Tell them about that news."

"Hmm… another competition?" The tall second-year Tsuchiura Ryotarou asked, scratching his dark green hair.

Ousaki declared his question with a laugh. "No Tsuchiura. You can suggest that after your exams are over. All of you are performing… a **concerto** instead."

Some of them were gasping, while the others remained calm and silent. All the seven students focused on Ousaki's announcement. "Though it's over; the contours, you'll be performing as the _**grand opening**_ performance before the school prom, which takes place this October. Right after exams. I think that you all have been told about the prom before."

They nodded as a sign of yes. "Good. So yes, that's it."

Kazuki lifted up his hand. "Ousaki-san, if you don't mind. I have a question."

"A question won't hurt me. Okay, what is it?"

"Are we going to perform a solo… or a _real_ concerto?"

"A real one of course." Ousaki smiled widely again. Kazuki nodded his head, satisfied.

"Sensei." Tsuchiura asked one more time. "So, what pieces are we performing on that day?"

"Good question Ryotarou. Sensei?" Kazuki agreed with him.

Kanazawa and Ousaki looked at each others' faces. They forgot about picking up pieces because they are so used to giving other students chances to pick their own pieces freely. Well, their choices would not satisfy all the performers. A discussion was a _good_ idea; but the problem was…

"About that. Let's see. We'll be calling you up again to discuss about it." The truth was, both of them afraid that they will argue over the whole case. Deep down to the former competitors' acknowledgement, both of the teachers secretly _knew_ that some of the participants were **not** in a talking terms. They scared that their rivalry might eat them to a deeper row.

The room was filled with still silence for a long time. As Ousaki observed each of the participants, he stopped his eyes at Kazuki's face. Now he realized that Kazuki was unusually quiet as they all know that he is a very cheerful person people could encounter with. He looked at his quite pale face, throwing a concerned sight at him. Kazuki looked up at him. Alas, he walked away already, out of his sight.

"Well everyone. Take this paper; each one of you and read out the details later. Do start thinking of what pieces do you all want… and that's it. Meeting dismisses!" Kanazawa clapped his hands once. They slowly nodded to the older men and went to back to their respective classes quietly. Kazuki did the same, along behind Yunoki when they heard a loud call.

"Oy, Hihara!"

It was Tsuchiura. Kazuki turned smiled at him. "You go first." Yunoki nodded slightly and walking to the class of 3 – B in music department. "What is it, Tsuchiura?"

They met eye-to-eye for a great deal of time before Tsuchiura laughed softly. Kazuki laughed a little louder, resulting Tsuchiura said his 'agenda' after their laughter subsided. "You know, I'm looking forward for another basketball game."

Kazuki smiled and put a thumb up. "Anytime, dude. I'll ask Haruki later."

"Okay." So they departed and went to different directions.

As he walked, he saw Hino walking in the hallway. He ran to her and caught her white hands. Hino jumped a little, surprised and shocked. She sighed a relief when she saw it was only Kazuki. At least.

She giggled. "Phew senpai! It's you –"

"Yeah, it's me."

"You must be here for a reason. By the way, you're in the General Department compound already. Why, what is it?" Hino looked at him with her usual happy eyes, for the first time after she somehow 'confronted' him.

"I… I… I…" He tapped his right shoe and tried to arrange the words he should said. Obviously, he did _not_ want her to know that he just met her for no _exact_ reason at all. "I – I uh, just wan to ask you if you're going with me to the prom."

Hino replied his question with a loud laugh. Kazuki could feel his face was heating up like a boiling kettle with embarrassment. _Such lame question, Kazuki! _"Of course I'm going with you, senpai! Well, we're still in our relationship, right?"

"So… is that like, a date?"

"Yes, if you consider that. Whatever you want to call that, I have no objection."

"Uh yes. So… goodbye then. See you later!" He smiled brightly, giving a quick kiss on her cheek and ran away like nothing happened.

She could feel her face flushed like a beetroot. Feeling embarrassed of what just happened with a hope that no one might saw them just now, especially _**him**_, she walked in a very fast pace to the classroom 2-2 and sat back on her place.

She sighed loudly as she looked at her hands. Hino was thinking she might imagine the extra warm heat on her palm. Or… was Kazuki sick? However, thinking more over the whole matter could only make her head felt worse than a headache. She at last decided to shrug the whole problems off and laid her heavy head on the wooden desk.

Hino felt as restless as the extended heat and noises around her grew stronger. As if she was struggling to keep herself alive, she agreed that she just _had_ to take a little nap during that time. Her eyes were half-closed when she recalled Nao's story a few months ago, the day after the school reopened for a new term.

… _Kaho-chan! Did you hear about the legendary fairy that helped the two violinists got together a long time ago? It was so romantic! I seriously cannot imagine how the two lots got together, but I'm betting that they got together by playing the same pieces at the same time, same place! Oh…_

And she could not think anymore. She needed sleep. She needed it… so badly.

* * *

"Where… am I now?" She said with a slight surprise on her face. She did not remember she ever encountered with the place before. Though it was only a straight pavement with countless cherry blossoms trees on both sides of the street, it looked rather empty and isolated.

She turned back and saw no way out of the street behind her. Having no other options, she started to walk faster to get out of the place. She looked at the surrounding and started to feel a bit chilly and creepy when she could feel a sort of eeriness around her. Her eyes still finding for a presence of other human besides her. _Hey, this is only another pavement in Tokyo, right?_

Then her level of fright started to shake with unstoppable heartbeats.

She started to hear voices of tears and laughter at the same time, ringing endlessly in her ears. Feeling definitely scared and hoping for a company beside her, her legs started to run faster than she could have imagined. She shut her ears with her hands, but the sounds grew louder in her ears. She somehow acknowledged the voices before _somewhere_, but she didn't stop for that matter.

She only felt better than alive when she saw rays of light in front of her. "Wait!" she shouted loudly. She held out her hand, and sensed like someone with a _cold_ heart grabbed her.

Again, she was somewhere else. "Where is this _place_? Anyone here? Hello…!"

She was alone in a very big field of only blowing green grass and flying dandelions around her. At least she felt a lot safer and comfortable. Still, she hoped for a human or whatever animal to show up and tell her where is she now. She honestly never been to this place before, but why…?

Suddenly, she could see a figure was running towards her direction. She quickly stood up and looked out for whoever he was. She quickly waved at the person, thanking the Lord that her request was accepted and granted, not caring about her torn skirt. She started to run towards the human too.

As she drew closer to the person, she could see he was a young green-haired man. "Hello! Can you hear me? Where are we?" Her question was ignored by the boy as he stopped to sip up some more breath before started running again. _He seems familiar to me. But who is he? Where did I saw him before?_ Both of them stopped right in front of each other before she shouted, "Senpai?!"

"Run for your life!" He did not even recognize her, judging from his looks.

"But why…?"

BANG!

She was stunned of what just she witnessed right in front of her eyes. _No, no! No! _She gulped and could feel her body started to shake itself again. Looking the poor body that lied right on her feet was no longer moving; she could only guess one possibility. "Senpai, no!"

He was dead. The person she knew, Hihara-senpai was dead. She shouted loudly.

"No, senpai! You can't leave me just yet! Who the hell did that?!" Her angry and teary eyes started to find the culprit, the murderer of her beloved. She saw another two people were walking slowly this time towards them. She started to shout again. "Help us! Here!"

The people seemed to take no notice of her wail. She bent down slowly and fetched the dead body near hers and hugged him tightly with a loud cry. Sobbing loudly and with clothes half stained with blood already, she heard more soft footsteps on the field came nearer her.

And then the footsteps died. She looked up as she was shadowed by two standing bodies in front of her. That was when her jaws dropped entirely, too speechless to say anything.

She saw _**her**_, holding a revolver gun on her right hand with a taller young blue-haired man beside her, hand-in-hand. _No, no. It can't be… no! Why?!_

She saw the girl and the young man made sinister smiles, the most **evil** smiles she ever saw before her life. They both had merciless sight before their eyes, making she shook with fury; still clutching Kazuki Hihara on her chest.

She could not believe it. The girl was no other than… herself. And the teenage boy… it was Tsukimori. _No way, that can't possibly be! Tell me it's not true!_

"Accept the fact Hino. You just killed Kazuki Hihara."

"No, it's not me! You killed him, not me! I'm innocent!"

"Oh? What am I then, your substitute? What is Haruki going to say to their parents later…?"

"It's you who killed him!"

"But I am a part of you _Hino_. I am Hino. A part of your dark side, to be specific."

"What? No… it can't be. You poisoned him, Tsukimori!"

"Did I? Wasn't it **you** who started the whole ordeal? Is it _me_ the one to blame?"

Tense silence filled in the empty space. Only the rustling wind could be heard between them.

"Fine. _I_ killed him. **You**, in fact." The other girl pointed at her. She widened her eyes as she could hear the voices of tears and laughter echoed through her ears again. "No! It's not me!" She covered her ears, but the voices grew louder at each of her sanity could bear.

The other she and the blue-haired man started to laugh hysterically. "NO!"

_You cheated on me, Kaho-chan… I put my trust in you…_

"NO! I DIDN'T DO THIS!"

_No Hino! Don't kill me! Please no!_

"STOP THIS MADNESS! WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

_Kaho-chan! Daisuki, you know I love you more than this, do you?_

"Please… stop it…" She could not control herself anymore and collapsed together with Kazuki's dead body with her. Tears still running from her closed eyes, still mumbling 'I didn't do it' softly.

_Kaho-chan… Kaho-chan… Kaho-chan…_

_Is that the voice of death coming to me already? Well, at least I can be with Hihara-senpai then._ That was all she could think for now, though the voice sounded so soft and clear to her ears. She felt so relaxed and comfy despite she could feel somebody was shaking her body a little bit roughly.

_Wake up – _"Kaho-chan!"

"Huh? Mio? Where am I now?" Hino woke up with a sweaty face for a start.

"We're in… uh, classroom 2-2?" Mio replied with a confused look.

"Oh. I –" Hino took some time to breathe some fresh air out of the window, ignoring Mio's expression.

_So, I've been dreaming after all,_ she thought silently. Though it was only a nerve-wrecking dream, it seemed so vivid and true making Hino made a long thought about the whole dream. It was a one scary dream indeed. She looked at Mio again. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Hmm… I'm guessing it's 15 to 20 minutes?"

"What?! Are you serious? Was it really that short?"

"Kaho-chan… what's wrong with you? You looked so worn out and tired. Have you been over practicing again?"

"No, no. Just that… I don't have enough sleep lately." She lied harshly.

Mio had an eye on her before she finally spoke, "Okay then. By the way, they said that Tanaka sensei won't show up for History lesson. You can continue your sleep then."

"Thanks a lot." Hino smiled at her and Mio headed back to her place. She once again placed her head on the desk.

She looked deeply at the sky hidden by the big pine tree beside the window. She tried to erase the whole scene of her dream, but it kept on coming back to her forcibly, much against her own free will. She felt a major headache again.

Honestly, she _did_ missed all the dates she and Kazuki had gone through together, especially those unexpected moments of laughter and raving over everything like two little kids talking loudly over a half-ruined sandcastle happily. All jolly and gay.

She never forgotten how she and Tsukimori got involved starting a month ago. From their secret second duet together in the music room (for a very good reason – Tsukimori had invited her to come along with him) he had blurted out all his feelings through the music. No words to be said, she knew it better, literally.

And so, the infatuation grew stronger to a forbidden love. Although Hino said that she was still in a relationship never had an intention to cheat on Kazuki, Tsukimori replied her words with those bombastic words that finally melted her heart in the end. "I'll wait for you."

She did not _really_ realize it, but her temptation to be with Tsukimori grew each day till his face poisoned her sanity for some time. At last, she said yes to him and that was the beginning of another love story in her journey.

_Seriously, is this a fatal live and death game? Love?_

Ring!! "Hey, it's lunch time! Come on!"

She could hear many 'Yay!'s and shouts from her classmates. She slowly stood up and walked out of the classroom. "Hey, aren't you going to eat with us?" She could hear Nao's voice trailing behind her.

"Ah… no, not today. You don't have to wait for me in case if I don't come back."

"Are you sure?" Mio asked. Hino gave a dry smile. "It's okay."

"Okay then. Come Nao."

She headed straightly to the school balcony. _At last, my private time for a sleep._ She was too tired to argue about the hard bench that she lied on; she just needed to sleep, a _dreamless_ sleep. Perhaps, some afternoon nap would cheer her head up. She desperately needed that.

Rest and space to breathe out.


End file.
